


Welcome to Regional

by Lcmonboys



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fights, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcmonboys/pseuds/Lcmonboys
Summary: There were two parts of Regional.There was the nicer part, the one that was always featured in the town's newspaper and seemed almost too good to be true. Everything - from the homes on each block to the people living there - was cookie-cutter and too good to be true.Then there was the other part, the beaten part. In the lower part of Regional, crime and poverty rates go through the roof. Every house looked the same, windows covered with trash bags or wooden shudders.The schools in both parts of town were just as divided as the residential areas. Two high schools existed in the town, one run-down and violent, and the other the paragon of education and athleticism. The contrast was the first thing everyone notices: good versus bad, rich versus poor. The underlying truth of Regional was a dark one.Kaia Ayer was trash. It was something she'd been told all her life, something she'd come to accept. Even embrace. However in her recent years shes tried to be anything but, organizing events and even attempting to make her area of town something more so than it is. At each turn there seemed to be someone wishing to stop her.Welcome to regional, a town divided.
Relationships: Autumn Brooks & Payton Saunders, Autumn Brooks/Julian Castillo, Autumn Brooks/Wes Porter, Julian Castillo/Ezra Mitchell/Wes Porter, Julian Castillo/Original Character(s), Max Warren & Main Character (High School Story), Max Warren/Original Character(s), Payton Saunders/Mia Warren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. common sense is a rich mans virtue

Who needed common sense right?

That's what the five foot five latin girl thought as she got into her car and drove to her friends house. Rock music blaring from the almost blown out speakers in the beaten up silver Honda Civic she happened to own. None of this was a good idea. Having a party with teenagers with almost laughable differences in social standing, but Peyton Saunders, the parties host, refused to let Kaia comment anything negative about the idea. The dumb, idiotic, dangerous idea.

But then again maybe she was over reacting, in-fact that's exactly what she was doing. Kaia was against hanging out and partying with people who she'd consistently fought against. Wether it have been a physical fight, mental one, or social one. Upper regional teenagers were as distasteful to Kaia Ayer as she was to them.

The brunette, while not excited to be there, was however ready to drink. Peytons moms were out of town which meant even a chance of adult supervision wasn't a very good possibility. Parking her car a few houses down from the one her friend lived, Kaia let herself breath for a few seconds. The nice neighborhood Peyton lived in varied heavily from the one Kaia resided in. There wasn't cigarette butts and blood spatter stained on the side walk, the houses had fully paneled windows instead of wooden panels or some sort of tarp.

Turning the keys the headlights and engine of the car shut off, it was out of place in the upper regional neighborhood but it was still her car. A few stains and several dents just gave it personality to Kaia, although maybe she should get an oil change soon or at least a break job.

Taking her phone in her hand she looked down at the lit up screen, text from Julian filling it as she looked at the lock screen. The background was a picture of Autumn, Peyton, Kallie, Julian and Kaia together at a carnival. Face paint and smiles had covered their faces and the picture always gave Kaia a calm sense. Memories back to a moment that was pure joy. Fighting was non existent that day. No one was yelling or insulting one another.

It was just simple.

Nothing was that simple anymore.

Seeing the text from her boyfriend on the screen she read them, they were fighting with one another about a subject she didn't even remember but it had been bad enough for Kaia to not show up to Peyton a house with the man she had been dating for the past seven months and counting. Typing a quick 'I'm already here, see you when you get here' she sent it and closed her phone. Sliding it into the pocket of the jacket she wore over her shoulders.

A light colored plaid skirt covered her legs, not much really as it cut off around the mid of her thigh. Black boots that stopped just above her ankles on her feet and a white tube top underneath the light colored jacket that matched the skirt.

Letting a breath escape her lips she stepped out of her car, almost locking it but wait for a second. Her eyes looking at the packet of cigarettes in her cup holder, a light gold packet. She wanted to light one before the party but the brunette knew it wasn't the smartest idea. Plus tomorrow would be the first day of a combined high school. The pack would be gone simply after second period.

Oh the combining of the schools, it was a pain in Kaias ass really. The girl had spent her time convincing people from Upper Regional high school to join her own, Peyton and Autumn being prime examples. She was building up her side of town with her bare hands, fundraisers for local education facilities, the late nights of helping others study so the schools test scores would warrant more attention. Kaia poured hours of work into the poor side of town, along with her friends and people she'd managed to convince to help her along the way. It all seemed pointless as the schools combined and the man who seemed to despise her little uprising the most would be running the school.

All that work just to be set under the thumb of another r ich man who thinks that because a family doesn't have money they don't deserve the time of day. 'Whatever, it didn't matter right now' she though to herself as she closed the door of her silver car and locked it. Her boots echoing slightly on the ground as she made her way to the house her friend resided in, she could hear the music before she opened the door of the house. A forced smile on her face that looked genuine, the mess of brown hair on her head parted down the middle, the first two strands fanning out and framing her face in almost an innocent fun type of way.

Opening the door Kaia saw people had already begun to ravage the place, her eyes landing on the two drunk girls at the side of the room already having lips locked with one another. 'Jesus Christ people, it was 11:30, the bad decision time wasn't for another thirty minutes.' Kaia's mind almost blared out as she passed the couple, her first stop being the counter in the kitchen that had been adorned with red solo cups and various types of alcohol. Her hand reaching down at the red chest filled with ice, white claws, and various lite beers. She didn't know what type of drink she had until the faint taste of a watermelon seltzer rested on her lips. You could always tell what type of person held the party by if the beers were lite. In this case the person was Peyton, the closet thing Kaia Ayer would ever have to a sister.

The girls were almost conjoined at the hip, caring too much about the others emotions and at times understanding one another in ways on one else could fathom. If Peyton was sad Kaia knew about it, if Kaia was angry Peyton could tell, the girls were on a wavelength of their own and sometimes it seemed no one else could get onto it. As the thought of her friend crossed her mind Kaia felt eyes blaring into her, angry eyes, the feeling sent a chill up her spine that was familiar to the point of discomfort as the heavy steps of the male she dated approached her.

"You didn't answer my call." The taller male told the shorter female, the height difference between the couple almost laughable. Kaia Ayer stood at a mere five foot five, not necessarily short but by no means tall. Julian Perez however stood at a looming six foot two, nine inches taller than the female. "Yeah, I didn't see it." She'd reply simply, the couple was barley still together anymore. Arguing, screaming, making out, sex, repeat was the schedule and it was one they stuck to. Now they were at the arguing point, it started off as a comment, sometimes it could start by Julian telling her that she smelled like she smoke from her cigarettes or that her hair looked different, which lead to Kaia telling him to get over it or a bite back comment about his tone of words. The entirety of their interactions had been tense, even before the two stood facing one another in the current moment they shared. 

The girls eyes traced the taller males face, looking for a sign as to how he would reply. Instead of speaking he'd grabbed one of the seltzer from the red chest at their feet, the cap of it giving as harsh snap before Julian seemed to drink the entirety in the first ship. "So what? I say something to you that you don't like and just like that you ignore me for the rest of they day?" 

"Isn't that what usually happens Julian?"The Spaniard girl wasn't one for sweet words. Their fighting could show that in and of itself. "Maybe that shouldn't be what happens, that isn't what a relationship is suppose to be Kaia." The words that left the mans lips were somewhat of a shock. Julian never was one to stop their arguments with words. It usually ended with him storming off, or breaking something. Anything but civil words. "Okay, let's be good tonight then." Answering back shortly she reached down, picking up another god forsaken seltzer from the iced chest.

———

It all happened in a flash really, the alcohol in Kaia's system screaming her feelings in a way the sober version wouldn't even think to do. The liquor enhancing her emotions, rationalizing feelings she kept deep down in her psyche, emotions that by no means were meant to be rationalized or even see the light of day.

The couple had stopped fighting for a while, dancing with one another and enjoying the rare moment of peace but it soon ended as Kaia started to loose the sense of self that grounded her to reality. Pulling her boyfriend by the arm to the guest bedroom upstairs, a slight stumble as they moved up along the stairs. The silence of the upstairs of the party was comforting, Peyton had taken measure to make sure no one would be going upstairs but two baby gates stacked on top of each other wasn't the most full proof plan there could've been.

"Hurry up!" The girl whisper yelled to the man behind her, her voice like a child's who was trying to get their parents to go to the toy store. It was a patch of giggles and stumbles before they finally reached the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. Silently opening the closing the door the couple went into the room, and before Kaia could even register that she'd shut the door behind her the feeling of hand on her thighs and being lifted off the ground was present. As her back was pressed against the wall a laugh escaped her throat, it was fun to not be fighting, to be enjoying themselves.

Pressing his lips to hers Julian had seemed to be thinking the same thing, they both wanted this moment to last. Who knows how many more of them there would be after all, their relationship was slowly coming to the end of it's timeline as the bad started to out weigh the good.

As Julian's lips left hers the disappointment she started to feel slowly seeped into her before quickly vanishing as his lips starts to move down her jawline to her neck. His teeth teasing the skin at her collar bone, a soft sound escaping her throat as she leaned her head back against the wall.

The he said something he would be able to forget. "I love you Kaia." She'd heard the taller male say, probably intending for it be add to the moment, maybe even to fix their broken relationship but all it did was scare the drunken girl. Those four little words somehow striked fear into her that no one else possibly could. Placing her hands on his chest she stopped the moment, the deliciously wonderful moment.

"You don't love me Julian, you're drunk, and I'm drunk. The word love and being drunk should not be used together." Maybe if they were sober she wouldn't have reacted badly, maybe she would've even thought he meant it then.

"You can't tell me how I feel Kaia, as much as you want to you can't control that. So just let me love you." Kaia could feel the bitterness behind the words as he'd set her down, her face having to tilt upwards to look at him. "I don't want to control how you feel I'm saying that you're drunk and shouldn't say that!" A crack in her voice could be heard at the end of the sentence, the alcohol's influence slowly starting to fade away as she argued with then man in front of her.

"Yes you do! You want to control everything and everyone, like some sort of savior complex! This isn't a coming of age movie Kaia this is life and in life you can't try to fix everyone you meet!" The words stung, they cut, she didn't like them and rather she felt like crying but that would've been pointless. Instead she scoffed and left the room, going to the room just a few doors downs to wait for her friend after the party.

Or maybe she'd go get something else to drink.

———

Julian Castillo was someone Kaia always pictured herself with. They were the perfect couple. Both athletic, intelligent, determined and quick minded. Together they should've been unstoppable, they should've been amazing. They were, on the outside at least. At surface level they were the ones to be. An athletic couple who did everything together. Cheered each other on at their respective games, went out on dates. Kissing goodbye. All of it seemed to be so nice, so mundane. 

But then again that was just the surface. If you looked deeper you could see Kaia pulling back as Julian grabbed her hand. Them walking a few feet apart, the way Julian would move to kiss her cheek instead of her lips. The anger that always seemed to sit between the two of them as they spoke. Their relationship was just a few simple fights away from imploding. 

And Kaia didn't know if she was ready for it.

They'd been with each other for nearly a year. Before dating they had an amazing friendship, laughing and subtle flirting. Spending nights with each other as they snuck out to the park on their side of two. Talking for hours about the stars, Kaia could even remember the first time they kissed. They would had been sitting on the child playground set at the park. Speaking of things that didn't rather matter, then Julian pulled her closer. Kissing her. At the time she felt special, magical, like someone truly cared for her. 

Now they didn't bother to kiss one another unless they were angry. Kaia calling him when she was high, Julian calling her when he was drunk. It was a vicious cycle that was deteriorating their fragile relationship.

Now she sat in Payton's room. The party from last night left thoughts heavy in Kaias mind. Julian said he loved her, said three words that caused her stomach to find itself sick. 

"Kaia? Kaia Ayer? Kaia Elizabeth Ayer!" The sound of her best friends voice shook her from the day dreaming like state. "Oh yeah, Peyton. Shit are we late to school?" Her question was used as a deflection from the inevitable question Peyton would be curious about. 

"No we aren't, we still have an hour. Now, whats going on? I came in last night and you were passed out with a bottle of my moms good alcohol on the floor. Now you are just staring at the wall. I'm not that dumb Kaia, what's going on? Is it Julian?" Payton started to question her friend as Kaia stood up. Glancing in the mirror only to dislike the reflection which stared back. 

"He said he loved me. Julian I mean, last night. It was, it was weird." Kaia let the confession run between her lips as she looked away from the mirror and towards her friends closet. Their sizes were similar enough for Kaia to get an outfit from her friend. Her hands started to shift through the clothes as Payton started speaking again. 

"Oh shit, did you say it back? Or did it end up in a fight?" A dry laugh escaped Kaias throat as the pulled a pair of jeans and a tank top from her friends closet. "What do you think happened?" The bitter laugh only assured her friend that a fight had ensued between the two. 

"I'm sorry Kaia, let's get changed, we can talk about it on the drive to school." Kaia simply nodded as she started to strip. Her mind consumed with thoughts of her boyfriend and his words.

The girls has quickly gotten changed and cleaned up, Payton and Kaia headed towards the Spaniards car as a knowing silence sat between the two. As they got into the seats Payton started the conversation. "So, are you two over?" The question caused Kaia to keep her hand held on the gear shift. Not bothering to move the car from parked to drive. "No, not yet. I, I don't know if we will or not. We've been together for so long, maybe if I say it back things will be okay. You know?"

Move the gears of her car forwards she started to drive, her foot pushing on the gas as her friend started to speak. "I don't think you should just say it to make him happy. If you mean it that's different but you have to mean it Kaia." Kaia actually listened to her friend, understanding what she said was of good intention and probably the best things to do. 

"Yeah, you're right. But I think I mean it, we've been together for almost a year. Maybe if I say it back it can fix us. It's been pretty bad recently maybe this is what we need." Payton simply sighed as they continued to drive. 

The silence was soon covered by music as it filled the annoyed silence of Kaia's car. A love song came onto the radio as they sat. It felt like some cruel action the world was taking against her. Like a joke and Kaia was the butt of it. As they pulled into the parking lot of the school, the newly combined version of the two pervious high schools. The new school was made from the upper regional highschool. It felt far too nice for Kaia to be attending.

Kaia pulled into the parking space next to a rather nice looking truck. In her mind she didn't want to think about who it belonged to. As the turned her car off and the two exited. She felt her friends hand against her shoulder. "Don't say it if you don't mean it, okay Kaia? You'll only get hurt more if you do." 

"I know Payton, now. Let's go deal with some rich kids."


	2. Time is of the essence, best not to be late

Kaia Ayer, a girl afraid to love yet so desperate to be loved.

Julian Castillo, a man desperate to love yet so afraid to be loved. 

They mirrored each other considerably well. Their personalities matched together and their thoughts similar. Ideally Julian and Kaia would be a couple that near no one could compete with. That was until the surface was scratched and the arguments ensued. Their terrible words to one another and the callous of their relationship. 

Then again there were nice times as well within their confounding relationship.

The way in public Julian would slip a hand around Kaia's waist. The rare sweet and appreciative words she would whisper to him and he would return with a smile. The simple moments of him gripping her hand as he drove them around their town. Little things that enticed them both to stay forward with their crumbling relationship as well as friendship. Toxic relationships had a way of bailing themselves into the lives of their victims. Forcing them to down as the lovers simply tried to breath in air. It was desperate, and crumbling. 

Yet Kaia never wanted to find herself out. She was scared to, to be alone, without him, without knowing that there was someone there she could turn to. She loved Julian, or at least she had loved him. She'd never dared to say it, scared that the feeling she had now would've surfaced. Guess she was right. 

It's so wonderful to be in love, yet it hurt so badly to fall out of it. 

They use to sneak over to one another's house. Julian would climb up the side of her crumbling two story home. Make a joke about the stench of weed, then they would talk, laugh. Mess with one another. Kaia use to knock against the window of his first floor bedroom, tell him that he needed to keep it unlocked. Then they'd watch a movie and fall asleep in each others arms. Then they slowly stopped, Kaia spending her nights alone in her horrid household and Julian sleeping alone in his bed while a show mindlessly played in the background.

But why did she continue to stay? Why did he?

Those thoughts raced through her mind as she stepped into the former upper regional high school, now just regional high school. They weren't good for each other, this should've ended so long ago yet they've never cut it off. Never called it quits. Was it a sign? That they should preserve, that this was just a rough stage of their relationship. That they loved each other.

Her body mindlessly moved throughout the halls, lockers lined the halls but on one every really used one. Athletes had their own in their locker rooms. Band kids had their own in the band room. Otherwise you just keep your bag on your person, the extra stuff in your car. Kaia had her own locker, although she didn't know how long she'd have it considering while she was on the volleyball team at her old school. However she didn't know if she would stay on considering the combined school didn't quite like the merging kids.

Her body moved through the halls as she thought, trying to move to find her class, however her thoughts were consuming themselves as she managed to make it to her first period. Calculus, why she took the class she didn't quite know, whoever she did know that she wasn't alone in the room as the familiar scent of honey and pine seeped into her nose as she felt a body next to her, the figure of her boyfriend sat next to her, squatted down slightly on the ground to where he was just underneath her eye level. Her eyes catching to his tanned skin, the regally defined muscles in his biceps. Traveling up the body she was met with a sharp jawline, small stubble against it that she could remember kissing. The feeling of that stubble brushing against the skin along her thighs and chest. Next her eyes landed on his hair, gorgeous black hair that she wished he would grow out longer. 

Then her eyes landed on his, taking in the deep brown shade they held. They reminded her of espresso beans, the near black color which held a slightly lighter tint. They gave her energy, life, filled her with intrigue as she use to always adore looking to them. Staring into those eyes for as long as she could. Her eyes quickly tore away from his own as she felt his calloused and warm hand rest itself on her thigh. The rough fingertips of his hands gently brushing over her exposed skin. He was being gentle, did he miss her? Her lips moved to ask that question before he answered it for her. "Let's go on a date later. The park? At eleven." He whispered softly, her body slowly picking with goosebumps.

She expected the anger she was use to from him. Their yelling matches and the way they threw things. He had said he loved her and she said he didn't. Why wasn't he mad at her? He said he loved her and she said he didn't. Was he too drunk to remember what had happened? She didn't complain, after all why would she? He wanted to go on a date, he didn't fight with her, he was being nice. So she'd be nice back.

"Okay. At eleven." She whispered back, the small smile on his lips made her wishful. He looked so happy when he smiled. When he laughed, they hadn't laughed together in so long, well sober at least. 

———

Kaia spent the day thinking of Julian's words, and if she loved him. If she at some point loved him. Maybe she did, maybe she still did. But she needed to pull away from him, of thinking about him all day. It felt consuming. 

Then someone helped her tear her mind from him.

A harsh bump to her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts as she looked to the culprit. Annoyance lacing her brown eyes as she quickly pulled her head. Eyes landed on blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "Hey watch where you're going asshole." She spat at the man, she knew him. She knew his father. She despised them both. 

"Sorry, I tend not to notice street trash." He said back as they looked at one another. 

Max Warren. Son of the mayor. The man who so desperately hated the Latin girl. Max Warren was no exception to her hatred, the cocky and entitled air about him made her chest burn. He believed he deserved everything, anything he wanted. That he was better because he had money, because he was the mayors son. They stood in silence for a second, her eyes trailing along his figure in a distasteful way. He dressed far too casual for someone with his money, the grey sweatpants and black t shirt. He wanted people to stare at him, to see he was muscular, attractive. Which he was, Kaia would admit that much but nothing else.

She had to pause for a second at his comment, anger slightly pulsating through her body like a pump moving gas. Her mouth opened slightly before shutting it again. "What? Tax collector got your tongue?" He sneered again, edging her for a response. She didn't know what exactly to say back to him. She wanted to indulge his childish game but getting caught up with max Warren wasn't something on her list of things to do today. "Go fight with your sister for daddies attention Max. I don't have time for this." The roll of her eyes could be hear from the scoff that left her lips. He had moved his lips to speak again but she started walking away before hear his retort.

The day went by faster than she had expected, period by period passed. She saw friends and enemies throughout her classes. History with Ezra Miller and Wes Carver, two friends from the former lower regional school. Peyton Autumn and Kallie were in her Physics class. Kara Phang and Max unfortunately resided in her English class. That would be a class she would soon come to hate she could already tell. 

Hearing the distinct ring of the last bell Kaia took no time to leave the class room and head to the parking lot, she would be Peytons ride home but Peyton knew where they parked. In all truth the girl was already at the car. As her steps increased the closer the moved towards the doors she felt a familiar grin come from behind her as a jacket covered arm hooked itself around her shoulder. 

"Kai Bear, why in such a hurry to leave?" The slightly slower and calmed voice of Wes Carver drifted through her ears as they walked. "I don't really like the smell of privilege I get from this place." Kaia offered back, her nose burning from the smell of weed that radiated off the man but she was use to it. You didn't hang around wes carver if drugs made you uncomfortable. The taller man offered a laugh to the girl before talking his arm off from around her shoulder. "Yeah, I get that, there's too much 'my daddy buys me drugs' energy from here." 

Their feet hit the concrete as they continued heading to Kaia's car. They conversations filled with insults towards the new school and talk of their day, laughing being shared before they ended up at kaia car. "Hey, wanna smoke later? Me and Ezra are hanging out and he's probably gonna bring a girl and I don't wanna vibe alone after he's left with her." The man asked, Kaia's answer being an immediate yes before she had gotten into her car. Peyton already in the passenger seat.

The meeting with Julian had escaped her mind as she had agreed to Wes.

———

"And then he said, 'I love you' like what? Why did he think that was even a remotely appropriate response to literally anything?" Kaia near shouted as her and Wes sat on his couch, Ezra had been with them earlier but had left their little session with a gorgeous red headed girl Kaia even found herself checking out. She didn't really know how she got into conversation with Wes about Julian. Well she did, she thought about something she had to do with him then they spiraled out into conversation. 

About Julian, about kaia, about Wes, relationships. Anything they could think of flooded from their mouths. Until the clock hit eleven and Kaia's phone lit up. A simple text from her boyfriend that send the bottomless pit of her stomach a harsh twist. 

“Where are you?” The text read. That’s what she had forgotten, they had a date. They were going to be fixed and she’s forgotten. “Fuck, wes, I have to go.” She muttered to the red eyed boy. She seemed frantic, but Wes simply nodded. Telling her to not be a stranger. But his voice was drowned out by her own worry.

It was a ten minute drive to the park. She ran a stop sign or two, she was already late. Kaia hated that she was late, she was suppose to fix them with tonight. 

As she drove moments raced through her head of her and her boyfriend. Lying on his bed with his muscular arms around her and a popcorn bowl between them. Kisses along her jaw line and laughing between words. As these movements went through her head she almost missed the park. Halting the car she quickly turned off her car, getting out and rushing to see her boyfriend. 

“Julian, I’m here, I’m sorry I lost track of time.” She managed out, her eyes trying to focus and find his figure. 

But he wasn’t there.


End file.
